


Não julgue um livro pela capa

by 12du



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12du/pseuds/12du
Summary: Chanyeol e Kyungsoo são bons vizinhos. Ele recebe ajuda de Kyungsoo na limpeza e sempre come comidas gostosas. E embora tivesse uma alma de velho, Chanyeol descobre um outro lado sem querer.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Não julgue um livro pela capa

Felizmente era final de semana, isso significava dia de limpeza e comidinha gostosa do seu vizinho, Do Kyungsoo, com quem fez amizade assim que se mudou para o prédio, pois Chanyeol era uma pessoa sociável e achava conveniente ter um bom relacionamento com a vizinhança.

Park Chanyeol era um universitário no auge de seus vinte e três anos, com sua presença e estilo extravagantes, era impossível não ser notado por onde passava; além da altura, ele tinha um bom porte e era muito cheiroso. Diferente de Kyungsoo, um ilustrador baixinho e que usava roupas normais, mas todas em tons escuros. A personalidade calma e o gosto por filmes antigos do outro deixavam Chanyeol entediado, visto que amava os lançamentos e falava pelos cotovelos. No entanto, era bom estar em sua companhia e ouvi-lo falar sobre alguma receita que assistiu num canal de culinária. Ele conseguia lhe prender de forma intrigante, como se Do vivesse uma vida misteriosa quando retornava ao seu apartamento. E talvez não estivesse errado. 

— Eu sei, 'tá uma bagunça — Park disse assim que o baixinho entrou. — Foi semana de provas e no trabalho meu chefe decidiu abusar dos meus horários — resmungou enquanto massageava os ombros.

— Eu faria o mesmo. — O moreno dobrou as mangas da blusa cor azul marinho e começou a arrumar a sala.

— Você deve ser muito chato trabalhando, Kyungsoo — provocou o mais velho, porém, ele não se afetou, como de costume. Chanyeol o atiçava e era sempre ignorado. — Me conta como foi a sua semana. Aprendeu uma receita nova?

— Sim, um doce — respondeu Kyungsoo.

— E você trouxe 'pra mim? — questionou novamente.

— Sim, deixei na geladeira.

— Você é o melhor, Kyungsoo. Não sei o que faria sem você. — Sorriu, indo para o quarto limpar o cômodo. 

Depois que os dois arrumaram tudo, Do preparou o jantar. Chanyeol sentia-se um privilegiado por comer de sua comida, ele cozinhava muito bem, embora ainda achasse a comida da mãe a melhor de todas. 

— Isso 'táva ótimo — Park elogiou, bebendo o restinho de suco.

— Obrigado — disse Kyungsoo. — Você lava a louça.

— Urgh! Eu sei — murmurou, revirando os olhos. — Às vezes tu parece o meu pai, sabia?

— Legal?

— Mandão! — Chanyeol exclamou.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho, sinal que estava se divertindo com o garoto. Em seguida, levantou e pegou o doce na geladeira.

— Nossa, Kyungsoo! Nem comi e já sei que é bom.

— Você vai gostar, é de limão com leite ninho — Doh disse.

— Eu poderia lhe abraçar agora, mas vou guardar minhas energias 'pra devorar isso aqui. — Park apontou para a sobremesa

Enquanto o acastanhado comia, soltava sons e gemidos para demonstrar que estava gostando do que saboreava. Parecia uma criancinha se remexendo na cadeira, com a boca toda lambuzada.

— Vai ter que lavar a sua camiseta — Do disse, pegando o guardanapo para limpá-lo. Chanyeol havia derrubado o creme acidentalmente.

— Foi sem querer. — Riu sem graça.

— Se não fosse por mim, já teria colocado fogo no apartamento — Do comentou.

— Eu sei, por isso sou grato.

Com a cozinha limpa, os dois foram para a sala assistir um filme, escolha de Chanyeol dessa vez, embora tivesse insistido muito para que Kyungsoo desse uma chance para os filmes de super-heróis. 

— ‘Tô te devendo essa, Kyungsoo. — Sorriu, deitando no sofá espaçoso, ao lado dele.

— Dez.

— O quê? — questionou confuso.

— Está me devendo dez favores, contando com esse.

— Você 'tá contando?! — Park indagou surpreso.

— Não sou bobo, garoto. — Kyungsoo pegou o controle de sua mão e deu play.

— Safado! 

O ilustrador riu soprado e cruzou os braços, disposto a prestar atenção no filme para poder comentar com o outro. 

Mais tarde, após o filme, eles se despediram. Park estava sonolento o bastante para não querer levantar do sofá, mas foi obrigado, pois teria que trancar a porta.

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo voltou ao apartamento de seu vizinho durante o horário de almoço com uma sobremesa. Sabia o quanto Chanyeol amava doces, portanto aos domingos ele cozinhava e Do levava a sobremesa, porque o grandão também queria se aventurar na cozinha. 

— O cheiro está bom — Do elogiou.

— Obrigado. — Park sorriu, enquanto cuidava para a massa da panqueca não queimar. — Acordei inspirado hoje.

Como de praxe, o moreno lhe ajudou com os últimos preparativos antes de sentarem à mesa e almoçar, acompanhados de uma garrafa de soju. Chanyeol optou por não beber muito e Kyungsoo fez o mesmo. 

— Que preguiça de lavar a louça — Park resmungou, espreguiçando-se na cadeira.

— Eu lavo. — O menor revirou os olhos, levantando-se da mesa.

— Kyungsoo, você é o melhor! — Saltou para cima dele.

— Eu sei. — Sorriu convencido. — Agora vai antes que eu desista.

Chanyeol gargalhou e foi para a sala, jogando-se no sofá. No entanto, sentiu um objeto em suas costas, era o celular de Kyungsoo. E quando estava prestes a deixar em cima do encosto do móvel, uma notificação iluminou a tela, e foi inevitável não ler do que se tratava. Não era bisbilhoteiro, longe disso, suas intenções eram inocentes. Então, ficou com os olhos arregalados quando viu o anúncio do novo capítulo de um manwha que ele também lia, onde a maioria dos capítulos constitiam em pornografia. O casal do manwha tinha as mesmas características dos dois vizinhos. 

Rapidamente verificou se Kyungsoo estava ocupado o suficiente para demorar na cozinha e pegou o celular com as mãos trêmulas, abrindo a notificação, porém havia uma senha e Park bufou, arranjando uma desculpa esfarrapada para conseguir fuçar o aparelho do moreno.

— Kyungsoo! — disse alto.

— Fala! — Do gritou de volta.

— Qual a senha do seu celular? Não sei onde está o meu, então vou dar um toque — mentiu.

— Doze, noventa e três. — respondeu, sem suspeitar.

— Obrigado.

Quase derrubou o celular ao digitar a senha, abrindo o programa instantaneamente. Aquele aplicativo era conhecido na comunidade otaku, Chanyeol também o tinha. Ele e o Do compartilhavam o mesmo gosto por mangás, afinal, o menor às vezes trabalhava em algumas ilustrações ganhando gratuitamente os volumes. Mas a lista de Kyungsoo o deixou com as bochechas escarlates. Além dos mangás tradicionais, havia os manhwas, não que fosse o verdadeiro problema, mas sim a preferência extremamente objetiva. O estereótipo de homens baixos dominadores e homens grandes submissos. 

O coração quase saltou da boca com a movimentação de Kyungsoo na cozinha, portanto fechou o aplicativo e ligou para o seu celular apenas para disfarçar, podendo ouvir o toque vindo direto do quarto. 

— Pronto! — Foi para o cômodo a fim de conter a respiração, após as informações que obteve. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era como os dois se encaixavam naquelas estórias. O acastanhado conhecia a maioria, porque também lia e os imaginava. Então, concluir hipoteticamente que o moreno também pensava neles daquela forma, o deixava extremamente ansioso. Podia ser somente uma consciência boba, mas não descartaria a possibilidade.

Após ouvir o chamado do vizinho, normalizou a expressão e voltou para a sala, sentando no encosto do sofá.

— Quer comer a sobremesa agora? — Do perguntou, recebendo uma meneada de Chanyeol, como confirmação. — Ok, vou pegar. 

A princípio Kyungsoo pareceu não perceber nada, portanto pôde relaxar e se deliciar com o doce que ele trouxera minutos depois.

— Obrigado por hoje, Kyungsoo.

— De nada — respondeu, com um sorrisinho de lado, causando um frio na barriga de Chanyeol. — E não esquece de estudar, amanhã você tem prova — lembrou.

— Pode deixar. — Sorriu.

Chanyeol, em meio ao caos dos próprios pensamentos, lembrou-se do porquê gostava de tê-lo como amigo. Suas ações eram carregadas de sinceridade e preocupação, sempre pensando em seu bem estar.

* * *

A semana transcorreu tortuosamente lenta. Desde aquele fatídico dia, Chanyeol não conseguiu ter uma conversa normal com o vizinho sem morrer de vergonha e imaginá-lo como um dominador nato, pensava diariamente sobre o que viu em seu celular. Deveria jogar verde? Ou perguntar sobre suas preferências? Acima de tudo eram amigos e podiam conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Pensando nisso, contatou sua melhor amiga na faculdade em busca de respostas. Detestava ser indeciso e se colocar contra parede.

— Chanyeol, você está pensando demais. — Junhee revirou os olhos. — Só pergunta, ele não vai te morder. A menos que você queira. — Deu de ombros.

— E se ficar na cara que estou afim dele? — perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Não vai. Apenas aja naturalmente.

— Tsc! — Estalou a língua, bufando. — Vou pensar nisso. Agora vou 'pra aula — despediu-se da garota com um abraço apertado, seguindo para a sua sala.

Park concluiu que deveria conversar naturalmente sobre o assunto, assim como a melhor amiga o aconselhou, então ficou ansioso para ver Kyungsoo no final de semana, não aguentava mais pensar em bobagens sem uma finalidade.

No sábado, Park levantou cedo para estudar, ficaria concentrado na tela do notebook até o horário em que iria para o apartamento do mais velho e quando o despertador soou, Chanyeol desligou o aparelho, trocou de roupa e pegou as cervejas na geladeira.

— Não me atrasei — Park disse, quando Kyungsoo abriu a porta.

— Se não te conhecesse, diria que estava ansioso 'pra vir.

— Também. — Deu de ombros e entrou.

— Seus amigos sabem que estão sendo trocados? — Do provocou.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e ficou rubro, lembrando-se dos comentários que fazia com frequência para eles, de como gostava de ver o vizinho bonitinho. Também percebeu que não seria fácil chegar naquele assunto.

— Ah… Talvez? — perguntou retoricamente. — Mas eles não se importam, sabem que estou ocupado com a faculdade. — Colocou as latinhas dentro da geladeira.

— Se me lembro bem, esses dias você surtou com a minha presença repentina na sua porta. — Franziu o cenho com uma expressão pensativa.

Mais uma vez Chanyeol não soube processar uma resposta imediata sem parecer nervoso, parecia que ele estava lhe provocando. O acontecimento ainda estava fresco em sua memória. 

— Aquele dia… — Riu de um jeito estranho.

— Seus amigos pareciam me conhecer. Cogito a possibilidade de você ter contado sobre nós. — Do apontou para ambos com o indicador.

— Nós?

— Sim, de como tem um vizinho incrível que cuida de você.

— Não sou uma criancinha, Kyungsoo. — Fingiu se emburrar.

— Não mesmo, você é mimado.

— Tampouco sou! — Cruzou os braços, sentado à mesa.

— É uma pena, querido.

— Ah, é? Por quê? — Chanyeol questionou.

— Só faço doces para você, Chanyeol. Lhe fiz ser mimado, mas você nega. — Kyungsoo fingiu uma expressão tristonha.

— Mas… 

Imediatamente Do gargalhou e bagunçou os cabelos do grandão, lhe entregando uma latinha de cerveja bem geladinha. Chanyeol franziu o cenho e formou um bico nos lábios, completamente constrangido com a possibilidade de Kyungsoo saber que era um dos tópicos principais entre seu grupo de amigos. Odiava não conseguir esconder nada dele. 

O assunto mudou de rumo ao decorrer da bebedeira, Park estava soltinho, com os olhos brilhando e correndo para o banheiro a cada dez minutos para esvaziar a bexiga. E Kyungsoo também estava no mesmo estado, quase esquecendo de tirar o arroz da panela elétrica. E com a pressa de salvar a comida, acabou queimando o dedo, resmungando um palavrão ao mesmo tempo que chupava o dedo na intenção de aliviar o ardor.

— Machucou o dedo? — Park perguntou, fitando o homem à sua frente.

— Sim, queimei. 

Chanyeol se aproximou corajosamente dele e pegou sua mão, colocando o dedo com cuidado em sua boca, lambendo a região avermelhada. O moreno o fitou com os olhos escuros, franzido o cenho e deixando as sobrancelhas mais grossas com uma expressão que Chanyeol soube decifrar.

A cerveja lhe deu coragem suficiente para tomar tais atitudes, sem pensar nas consequências quando estivesse sóbrio.

— Pronto, agora vai melhorar. — Sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, fazendo sua covinha ficar a mostra.

— Você costuma fazer isso com frequência? — Kyungsoo questionou.

— O quê? — Chanyeol pendeu a cabeça para o lado, encostando-se na bancada da pia.

— Chupar o dedo dos outros. 

Talvez por estar alcoolizado, Park gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. 

— Claro que não, bobo! — explicou entre os próprios risos. E depois que percebeu o silêncio do outro, completou: — Por quê? Não posso chupar o seu dedo?

— Pode, gosto de caras grandes me chupando. — Deu de ombros, voltando a arrumar a mesa.

— Como é? Você tem queda por homens maiores que você?! — Chanyeol exclamou, também ajudando ele, estava faminto.

— Qual é, Chanyeol?! Você não me esconde nada, muito menos que fuçou o meu celular. — soltou um riso debochado, mas não com a intenção de constrangê-lo.

Um silêncio se instalou pela cozinha, mas nenhum dos dois estavam incomodados. Num lapso de reflexão, Chanyeol percebeu que realmente se encaixava naquela descrição. Era alto e gostava muito de ser submisso, principalmente de homens com atitude. Olhou de soslaio para o moreno, perdendo-se nos braços fortes com as veias a mostra, nos ombros largos e bíceps invejáveis. Foi inevitável não imaginar o ilustrador sendo mandão na cama, com aquela expressão séria quando estava concentrado.

— Eu também gosto de homens baixos que são dominadores — soltou como se não quisesse nada.

— Isso é visível, Chanyeol. — Do gracejou, colocando os jeotgarak¹ ao lado das tigelas.

— Por quê? — inquiriu, sentando na cadeira.

— Porque eu te conheço o suficiente para saber — Segurou seu queixo, trocando um olhar intenso.

— Arrisco em dizer que você me nota mais do que necessário — Park provocou. Chanyeol estava um pouco bêbado, então apenas seguia seus instintos ao entrar naquela área perigosa.

— Talvez. — Largou o queixo do maior e sentou ao seu lado. — Eu não sou cego e você é muito bonito.

Park entreabriu os lábios e sorriu envergonhado, sentindo o rosto esquentar mais do que o normal. Mal prestou atenção na comida a sua frente, buscando uma resposta a altura para rebater. 

— Estou na sua lista de caras grandes que você gostaria de ir para cama? — Chanyeol, enfim perguntou, ansioso para saber a resposta.

— Sim — respondeu simplista.

Aquela resposta foi o suficiente para Park beber mais um gole de cerveja e curvar o corpo na direção de Kyungsoo, unindo os lábios em um selar singelo. O ilustrador pousou a mão em sua nuca, intensificando o ósculo, resvalando a língua para dentro da boca. O gosto da cerveja era forte, todavia, os dois não se importaram, estavam mais preocupados em retribuir os toques pelos braços e ombros, principalmente Chanyeol, que desejava saber o sentimento de arranhar suavemente os bíceps do moreno. 

Ao findar do beijo, Park respirou fundo e soltou uma risadinha. Kyungsoo acariciou seus cabelos com ondinhas, podendo sentir o cheiro de shampoo de coco. Ambos se sentiam confortáveis nos braços um do outro, portanto prolongaram o contato, esquecendo do almoço por um momento.

— Precisamos comer antes que a comida esfrie. — Foi Kyungsoo quem os tirou do silêncio.

— Ok, continuamos depois. — O acastanhado se afastou, sem olhar para Kyungsoo, pois estava bobinho com o beijo.

Terminaram de comer e lavaram a louça, tudo isso enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos diários do trabalho ou das palestras que Chanyeol gostava de assistir, afinal, não era a toa que cursava Publicidade e Propaganda. 

E com a cerveja vinha a preguiça e o sono, Park bocejou audível e se jogou no sofá macio do ilustrador, sendo acompanhado por Kyungsoo que sentou na ponta do móvel. 

— Falou sério, né? — Park murmurou, quase dormindo.

— Sim. — Kyungsoo não precisou pensar muito para que soubesse do que se tratava. — Tire um cochilo, eu também vou. — Levantou, mas foi impedido pelo outro.

— Deita aqui comigo — pediu soltando mais um bocejo. E Kyungsoo não conseguia negar nada a ele, acatando o pedido assim que se acomodou por trás dele e lhe abraçou confortavelmente. 

Os dois dormiram pelo resto da tarde. Chanyeol acordou primeiro, virando-se para o baixinho que ressonava, sorriu de lado e levantou para ir ao banheiro mais uma vez, contudo Kyungsoo acabou acordando com a movimentação, soltando um suspiro longo.

— Já vai? — Do perguntou, com a voz rouca.

— Vou ao banheiro — Chanyeol avisou, correndo para o cômodo, pois estava apertado demais para segurar. Assim que voltou para a sala, sentiu um cheiro de café, então adivinhou que beirava às cinco horas da tarde. — Kyungsoo — o chamou.

— Sim? — respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da chaleira elétrica.

— Vou 'pra casa, tenho que ler uns artigos — explicou, apertando os dedos. Chanyeol não tinha mais a desculpa do álcool para falar besteiras e ao se lembrar de suas atitudes e da conversa, sentiu-se envergonhado. Queria voltar para o apartamento o mais rápido possível.

— Não vai tomar café? — Do perguntou, enfim olhando para ele. Kyungsoo nunca parecia afetado com nada, então foi difícil saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Chanyeol negou, enquanto ajeitava a camiseta amassada. 

— Depois nos falamos — disse rapidamente sem tempo de ouvir a resposta de Kyungsoo, que suspirou pesado e cruzou os braços. 

* * *

Mais uma vez Chanyeol estava numa situação de pura timidez, enquanto trocava mensagens com o moreno no meio da semana. Não falaram sobre o ocorrido, deixando o universitário um pouco receoso, pois era sabido que pessoas bêbadas falavam bobagens e agiam por impulso.

Mas a verdade era que, Chanyeol estava doidinho para ficar com Kyungsoo e bagunçar os lençóis da cama. Embora temesse que tudo não passasse de uma vontade passageira causada pelo álcool, ao mesmo tempo queria se jogar em seus braços quando o final de semana chegasse. Imaginou Kyungsoo o pegando com força, apertando seu pescoço, batendo em sua bunda... Céus! Eram tantos pensamento impuros que o acastanhado não conseguia controlar a própria excitação, ficando duro facilmente. 

Com a segurança recuperada após uma conversa com Junhee, o universitário enfrentaria Kyungsoo em seu apartamento quando ele fosse ajudar na limpeza semanal. 

Os dois se cumprimentaram com normalidade e passaram a debater sobre qual cômodo começar. Chanyeol mostrou os novos produtos de limpeza que havia comprado na promoção, e eles engataram numa discussão saudável sobre suas respectivas marcas e cheiros preferidos.

— Comprei esse amaciante. Ele é tão bom. — Abriu a tampa para que o ilustrador cheirasse, confirmando.

— Eu gosto dos produtos dessa marca, são os melhores.

— Falando nisso, vou arrumar o meu guarda roupa, tenho que lavar umas peças para o outono — lembrou, seguindo para o quarto.

Por um momento havia esquecido da conversa e a deixou de lado, a fim de se concentrar nas roupas quentinhas que estavam ao fundo do armário. 

Kyungsoo entrou no quarto com o aspirador de pó, deixando num canto para que pudesse organizar o cômodo primeiro. Chanyeol olhou de soslaio, apenas por curiosidade, e levou um pequeno susto com Kyungsoo lhe olhando enquanto arrumava a cama.

— Meu deus! — Riu baixo, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— O que foi? — Do também riu.

— Tomei um susto — disse, com as peças separadas para a próxima estação que estava para vir em mãos.

Depois que terminaram de limpar o apartamento, jogaram-se no sofá, ambos cansados e suados. Não fazia mais tanto calor, mas ainda sim qualquer movimentação contínua ocasionava em bochechas vermelhas e cabelos grudados na testa.

— Até quando vai fugir de mim? — Kyungsoo rompeu o silêncio. Era sempre assim.

— Achei que fosse assunto de bêbado — confessou com a voz baixa.

— Não é. 

Os dois se olharam e Chanyeol sorriu comedido, porém aliviado por poder expressar melhor suas emoções. 

— 'Tá com fome? — Park perguntou, levantando do sofá.

— Sim. — Do fez o mesmo e caminhou em direção a cozinha, buscando dois potes de sorvete no freezer. — Trouxe 'pra nós.

— Que delícia, eu 'tava com vontade de tomar sorvete — animou-se pondo as taças na mesa. Posteriormente eles se serviram e puderem tomar o doce gelado. — Nunca tomei esse de uva. É bom? — questionou, olhando para o sorvete de Kyungsoo.

— Sim. — Do pegou com a colher e direcionou à boca do mais novo, fazendo ele experimentar.

— É bom mesmo! — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, lambendo os lábios. Contudo, Kyungsoo deslizou o polegar no canto do lábio e o colocou dentro de sua boca. O acastanhado não tivera tempo para raciocinar sobre a atitude alheia, somente sugou o dedo e arrepiou-se com a troca de olhares.

— Quer mais? — Do indagou, recebendo um aceno tímido. Então, pegou um pouco de sorvete com o indicador e voltou a pôr dentro da cavidade quentinha, fazendo Chanyeol chupar o dígito com o doce, quase simulando um boquete. O maior respirou fundo e sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre, não precisava conferir para saber que o membro estava semi desperto.

— É bom… — Park disse por fim, voltando a tomar o seu sorvete já derretido. — Quer tomar o meu também?

— Sim.

Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho e lambuzou os lábios com o sorvete, em seguida beijou Kyungsoo para que eles compartilhassem do sabor em meio ao ósculo. A destra do menor pousou cuidadosamente em sua nuca, puxando os fios curtos. O barulho dos estalos causados pelo ato preenchiam o ambiente e eles não tinham pretensão de acabar, a medida que as mãos percorriam pelo corpo um do outro.

— Fiquei pensando a semana toda no que eu poderia fazer contigo — Do revelou, alisando a bochecha de Park com o polegar.

— Tipo o quê? — As pálpebras tremeram com o contato.

— Você amarrado na minha cama, te fazendo implorar, enquanto provoco colocando somente a cabeça do meu pau.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco e respirou falhado com o jeito descarado do outro. 

— E-E você vai fazer isso comigo? — gaguejou.

— Se tu deixar, sim. — Sorriu largo, descendo os beijos para o pescocinho imaculado e tentador.

— Eu quero, Kyungsoo. — Pendeu a cabeça para lado, deixando que ele marcasse a sua pele com chupões.

— Esteja preparado então — O moreno avisou, depositando um selar demorado em sua boca. — Vou responder alguns e-mails e pensar em algo para o jantar.

— Podemos pedir algo 'pra comer. Só hoje. — Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço alheio. — O que você acha?

— Podemos — concordou. Selando os lábios antes de se afastar.

Chanyeol esperou Kyungsoo sair do seu apartamento para correr em direção ao quarto, onde separou uma muda de roupas junto ao jockstrap² preto e os lubrificantes. Estava tão afobado que mandou milhares de áudios para a melhor amiga contando a novidade. 

De banho tomado e preparado, o universitário aguardou o vizinho enquanto assistia uma série na Netflix e deu pulo no sofá quando a campainha soou.

— Oi, conseguiu resolver os assuntos do trabalho? — Park perguntou, deixando que ele fechasse a porta.

— Sim, semana que vem vou começar um novo projeto.

— Que legal, Soo! — Sorriu. — Então, o que vamos comer hoje? — Sentou no encosto do sofá.

— Você eu não sei, mas eu vou te comer — Kyungsoo soltou. Causando uma expressão exasperada no rosto do mais novo.

— Não tem vergonha de dizer essas coisas? — Deu um tapa no braço dele, logo voltando a esconder parcialmente o rosto.

— Não. — Do sorriu, abraçando ele. — Tu que é bobinho demais — murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido. 

O acastanhado se arrepiou e retribuiu o abraço, alisando as costas largas. Os dois engataram num beijo amoroso, as línguas se enroscavam e os lábios eram sugados todas as vezes que se afastaram minimamente para recuperar o fôlego. 

Entrementes, o moreno guiou o garoto para o quarto, colocando ele deitado na cama de bruços. Chanyeol quis virar, mas foi proibido com um aperto forte na bunda, arrancando-lhe um ofego.

— O que vai fazer? — Park era ciente do que estava por vir, mas perguntou mesmo assim para criar um clima de tensão.

— Te chupar, bebê — Do respondeu. Conduziu as mãos à barra da bermuda, tirando a peça calmamente, ele prendeu o ar e lambeu os lábios com a visão das nádegas do outro expostas. — Tudo isso 'pra mim? — perguntou, sugando o lóbulo da orelha.

— S-Sim — gaguejou, esfregando-se no lençol. — Achei que iria gostar.

— Acertou. — Kyungsoo não pensou que Chanyeol seria tão ousado na primeira transa, mas ele comprovou que poderia surpreendê-lo. — Tu é muito gostoso… — Despretensiosamente, abriu as bandas e esfregou o cuzinho com o polegar, ansiando para ouvir os gemidos de Chanyeol somente com aquele toque e quando teve o que queria, tirou a última peça do universitário para que pudesse beijar seus ombros e costas, enquanto as mãos firmes percorriam pela cintura e pelas pernas.

Quando aproximou o rosto da bunda do Park, Kyungsoo deixou uma mordida forte o suficiente na carne para forjar uma marca dos seus dentes, seguido de um tapa estalado. O acastanhado gemeu manhoso, empinando-se ainda mais, o lábio inferior doía por causa das mordidas, na tentativa de aliviar o tesão.

Do não fez cerimônia ao chupar o cuzinho enrugado e Chanyeol gritou com o contato de da língua num ponto tão sensível. Kyungsoo também gemia abafado, por estar com a cara afundada no rabo. A destra massageou o membro coberto do maior, fazendo ele fremir abaixo de si, apertando os lençóis entre os dedos.

— K-Kyungsoo… — Park revirou os olhos, rebolando apressado. — Enfia os dedinhos… — pediu, observando o homem por cima do ombro.

— Quer que eu meta os dedos, amor? — Kyungsoo provocou, dando dois dígitos para o Park chupar. 

E ele o fez, babando bem os dedos para que entrasse facilmente em si. O ilustrador colocou um por um, circulando eles dentro do mais novo, atingindo o pontinho que fez Chanyeol lacrimejar. 

— Ahw! Vai mais fundo! — grunhiu. Já tinha as pernas arregaçadas.

— Tenha calma. — Do sorriu de lado, tirando os dedos. — O melhor fica 'pra depois.

— Você é muito malvado, Soo — Park suspirou.

— Não tenho culpa se é guloso. Agora vem cá — chamou enquanto se despia. 

Chanyeol se animou rapidamente ao perceber o que estava prestes a fazer, permanecendo de quatro na cama. Kyungsoo agarrou seus cabelos, e com a outra mão batia uma punheta, a cabecinha vermelha e melada.

— Que pau lindo, Soo. — Park não perdeu de elogiá-lo, abrindo a boca e colocando a língua para fora, onde o ilustrador pousou a glande.

— Vai ficar mais lindo na sua garganta, Yeol. — Moveu o quadril para frente e o acastanhado o engoliu, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Chanyeol chupava gostoso, seus lábios eram macios e deslizaram deliciosamente sobre a extensão do membro, Kyungsoo gemeu gutural jogando a cabeça para trás chamando pelo garoto, baixinho. O que incentivou o universitário a prosseguir com vontade no boquete, comprimindo as bochechas com a intenção de sugar o pau com força. 

— Ah, caralho! — Do passou a foder a cavidade quente, produzindo sons molhados e alguns engasgos pela brutalidade que ele exercia os movimentos. 

Com o fim da felação, o acastanhado sugou as bolas inchados e lambeu o peitoral do ilustrador, até chegar em seu pescoço. O moreno envolveu a cintura e iniciou outro beijo, os dois se pegando fervorosamente. Chupou os peitinhos do maior, deixando eles sensíveis com um sopro, seguidamente, baixou o pano que cobria o pênis de Chanyeol e chupou a cabecinha, masturbando superficialmente.

— Quero que me foda de uma vez — Park sussurrou em meios aos próprios gemidos. — Por favor, Soo…

Eles trocaram um olhar intenso e Kyungsoo acatou, sem antes de colocar todo o membro em sua boca como ele fez anteriormente, queria provocá-lo até o seu limite.

O universitário deitou com as costas no colchão e abriu as pernas, num convite claro para ele se encaixar ali. Kyungsoo já tinha o pênis com o látex extra fino e lubrificou a entradinha do Park com o lubrificante que causava um formigamento no local.

— Finalmente! — Chanyeol agarrou suas costas, arranhando a pele com as unhas curtas.

— Sim, porra. — Do franziu o cenho e pôs o pau devagarinho dentro dele, acarretando um frio no baixo ventre e um suador no pescoço. — Chanyeol, tu é muito apertado. Nossa! — grunhiu, irrompendo sem avisar. 

Prontamente o moreno deu início aos movimentos, metendo bem fundo. As bolas batiam contra a bunda do Park, e a cama balançava com a força que Kyungsoo começou a impor gradativamente. Chanyeol gemia alto, e lhe beijava seguidamente, as pernas prendendo-o pela cintura. 

Os dois transpirava em excitação em meio a troca olhares cheios de desejos e frases obscenas. O menor socava todo o seu caralho, surrando o pontinho de Chanyeol, dessa vez, com a glande. Queria arromba-lo, portanto, a cada investida colocava mais empenho. 

Desgrudaram os lábios e trocaram de posição. O acastanhado voltou a ficar de quatro e Kyungsoo se colocou dentro dele novamente, circundando seu pescoço com os dedos longos. 

Chanyeol se sentiu uma puta naquela posição, enquanto praticamente gritava de prazer, molhando as bochechas vermelhas com as lágrimas. Arqueou as costas, rebolando a bunda gordinha e fazendo a pélvis alheia chocar contra sua pele. 

— Isso, Kyungsoo! — Park fechou os olhos, contraindo os dedinhos dos pés.

— Geme, minha cadela. 'Pra todo mundo ouvir que você ta dando esse rabo 'pra mim. — O moreno rosnou, socando bruto.

Tapas eram desferidos sem compadecimento, repletos com os vestígios avermelhados de suas mãos. De modo despretensioso, puxou os cabelos do Park, curvando-se sobre ele sem parar de meter. 

Não foi novidade para nenhum dos dois quando Chanyeol gozou sem ser tocado, tendo o pescoço apertado e a boca maltratada pelos lábios de Kyungsoo, que sorria ladino com a expressão deleitosa do amante. Em seguida, foi a vez do moreno chegar ao orgasmo, chamando o garoto pelo nome, ao mesmo tempo que não parava de penetrar violentamente, sacolejando o corpo. Preencheu a camisinha com o seu sêmen e meteu mais duas vezes, antes de se afastar. 

— Ah, que delícia… — Park murmurou, todo mole.

— Safadinho. — Do passou as costas da mão na testa e deitou ao lado dele, puxando-o para um abraço.

— ‘Tô todo gozado. — Riu cansado, mostrando a cueca suja.

— Tava tão gostoso que não aguentou, é? — gracejou, beijando sua testa.

— Sim. — Aninhou-se contra o moreno.

Chanyeol estava extremamente feliz pela transar ter sido bem sucedida. Havia sido delicioso e os dois com certeza fariam mais vezes, porque não negaria que estava caidinho por ele.

— 'Tá com fome? — Kyungsoo perguntou e Chanyeol assentiu. — Lindo. — acarinhou o rostinho rosado.

— Soo, tu sabe, né? Que eu estou afim de ti. — Park estava adorável naquela posição e com aquela expressão fofa. Kyungsoo precisou respirar fundo antes de responder.

— Eu sei, é recíproco. — Sorriu, depositando vários beijos em sua bochecha.

— Vai fazer algo amanhã?

— Não, felizmente não trouxe trabalho 'pra casa. — Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Então vamos sair! — Chanyeol exclamou, abraçando ele.

— O que você sugere? — Do questionou interessado.

— Podemos ir ao cinema ou comer num restaurante. Também dar um passeio no Rio Han — listou.

— Tipo um encontro? — provocou recebendo um tapa no braço.

— Você é um descarado! — Park escondeu o rosto. — Sim, tipo um encontro — confirmou balançando a cabeça.

— Eu aceito.

— Sério? — Os olhinhos brilharam.

— Sim, desde que você me aceite com frequência na sua vida.

— Todos os dias?

— Todos os dias. — Do sorriu largo, em seguida lhe dando um beijo na boca.

— Eu quero, Soo — sussurrou, ganhando um olhar apaixonado como recompensa. 

Chanyeol não era bisbilhoteiro, longe disso, suas intenções eram inocentes. Mas bem que ele gostou de ter fuçado no celular do seu vizinho, caso contrário, ainda o teria como paixão platônica. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amei escrever essa fanfic para o projeto! Obrigado a lua que betou e as meninas do projeto também! Até a próxima!


End file.
